


Tinsel

by carolinecrane



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Define "family".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

It was a bit strange, really, all of them gathered round Pete's house, carrying on as though they were one big happy family. There was a tree and a Christmas pudding, a turkey waiting to be cooked and boxes of ornaments that had materialized from Mickey had no idea where. There was even a yule log burning on the telly, for fuck's sake, and everyone was acting as though it was all completely normal.

Then again, it was the only 'normal' they'd gotten since they'd been sucked into this dimension, so maybe that's why Rose and Jackie were trying so hard to make it seem like everything was fine. And Mickey wasn't stupid; he could tell Rose was still pining for The Doctor, and he could tell that Jackie was still worrying about Rose. But they were trying, and if it meant that much to them, he could keep his mouth shut about the weirdness for one night.

"All right, mate?"

Mickey glanced to his left to find Jake standing next to him, a fistful of tinsel in one hand and his eyes doing that sparkly thing they did when he was having a laugh. "Careful, if you stand here much longer someone will decorate you."

"Like to see you try," Mickey said, but he couldn't hold back a smile. Because this was the weirdest thing of all, but he wouldn't trade it even for life before The Doctor. He closed his fingers around the front of Jake's shirt and dragged him forward, planting a solid kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Jake asked when Mickey let go, and when Mickey pointed above their heads Jake had a second to register the sight of mistletoe before Mickey leaned in again. He laughed against Mickey's mouth, his free hand sliding around Mickey's neck and maybe the weirdest thing was how right this felt.

"Come with me to Gran's tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Jake answered, and when he leaned in to plant one last kiss on Mickey's cheek, Mickey felt his heart skip. And maybe this qualified as the strangest Christmas ever, but it was definitely the best Mickey had ever had.


End file.
